1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe flare tool, especially to a pipe flare processing device having a view hole. It has the following advantages and functions. No threaded hole is required for the mold set. The view hole allows the user to inspect the pipe end's position being correct or not. The manufacturing for the engaging element is easy. The engaging element has a guiding function. Therefore, this invention can solve the traditional problems such as inconvenient and complicated replacing procedure as well as time-consuming problem.
2. Description of Related Art
As illustrated in FIG. 9, a traditional flaring apparatus 70 (or called traditional tube flare apparatus) is disclosed. It includes a body 71, a threaded bolt 72, a tube securing portion 73, and a flaring element 74. The tube securing portion 73 contains a pair of adjusting portions 731, several clamping channels 732, and the guiding slots 733. This body 71 can slide along the guiding slots 733. The adjusting portions 731 can limit its moving range. The body 71 has a threaded bore 711. This threaded bolt 72 can be positioned in this threaded bore 711. The flaring element 74 is disposed on one end of the threaded bolt 72.
About the operation of the traditional flaring device 70, a pipe 91 is placed in one of the clamping channels 732 first. Then, the user can adjust the adjusting portions 731 about the size of the clamping channel 732. Thus, the pipe 91 is fixed in the selected clamping channel 732.
Finally, the user can rotate the threaded bolt 732 to force the flaring element moving 731 toward the direction of the clamping channel 732. So, it can conduct the pipe flare processing related works on the pipe 91.
However, when the user wants to change the flaring element 74, one of the adjusting portions 731 must be taken off, so as to allow the body 71 to be removed from the guiding slots 733. Hence, the body 71 is separated from the tube securing portion 73. Then, the flaring element 74 can be replaced by another one. That is a very inconvenient and complicated procedure. It is time-consuming as well.
Under such condition, it is necessary to develop a new device to overcome the afore-mentioned problems.